Twilight Bracelet
The Twilight Bracelet (黄昏の腕輪) is an item that gives the user the ability to Data Drain and Gate Hack. Its power may prevent the user's data from being altered, though this might also be simply a secondary effect of the install book used to acquire it. Installation Kite's Bracelet thumb|200px|Kite's bracelet Kite's bracelet was given as a result of installing the Book of Twilight. Kite used its powers on his quest to save Orca and stabilize The World. The bracelet proved to be the only form of offense against Morganna Mode Gone and the Phases. As he drained more Phases, the power of Cubia, the shadow of the bracelet, also grew. In order to defeat Cubia, Kite asked BlackRose to shatter the bracelet. Upon doing so the bracelet and Cubia both vanished from The World. Dawn Bracelet When Aura was reborn, she entrusted Kite with the Book of Twilight ~ Daybreak, giving him a new bracelet. This bracelet appears to have exactly the same functions as the previous one, but it is a "clean" bracelet that has not absorbed data from the Phases. thumb|left|150px|Shugo's Bracelet Shugo's Bracelet Unlike the other bracelets, Shugo's bracelet (also referred to as "Kite's Bracelet") was given to him directly by Aura, not requiring installation from a book. The bracelet is different from Kite's bracelet in both appearance and ability. Unlike Kite's bracelet, which is invisible to other users unless it is being used, and is normally a bluish green color, Shugo's bracelet is always visible and shaped like a golden nut with runes carved into it. Shugo's bracelet does not require a Protect Break in order to Data Drain, and it can be used against other players, though not causing any serious damage. Azure Kite's Bracelet thumb|Azure Kite's Bracelet The enigmatic Azure Kite also carries a Twilight Bracelet on his right arm. In appearance and function it is similar to Kite's bracelet, as it only appears when in use. But any relationship between the two bracelets is unknown. Haseo and Data Drain Though Haseo lacks a true bracelet on his PC, he can use his Avatar to perform both Data Drain and Sign Hacking (a function similar to Gate Hacking) in The World R:2. Infection Once installed, a new tab in the user status screen appears called "Data Drain." When open, the available Data Drain skills and virus infection level are displayed. As the user continues to use Data Drain and Gate Hacking, the user's infection level rises. The infection level is also referred to as the virus spread rate, and it is displayed via a color guage as follows: *0-25% spread rate: Blue *26-50% spread rate: Green *51-75% spread rate: Yellow *76-99% spread rate: Orange *100% spread rate: Red The higher the spread rate, the more often side effects occur. Abilities Forms of Data Drain thumb|250px|Shugo using Data Drain Data Drain is the most basic ability of the bracelet. Its power rewrites the opponent's data and extracts the excess data. When Phases use this ability, it can cause the human player to go into a coma. Data Drain This is the most basic form of Data Drain. It usually lowers the opponent's level and extracts a Virus Core, but sometimes it extracts items or rare weapons. Drain Arc This is an advanced form of Data Drain that targets multiple enemies at once. It increases infection rate faster due to the increased required power. thumb|left|Kite using data drain. 2128 Drain This is powered up form of Data Drain. It increases the chance that the extracted data takes the form of a rare item. It increases infection rate even faster than Drain Arc. Drain Heart thumb|Haseo using Data Drain. This is a 2128 that affects multiple enemies at once. It is the most powerful form of Data Drain. It was used by Corbenik against Kite's entire party during their final battle. Tri-Edge uses an attack very similar to Drain Heart to heal himself, before activating his Azure Flame God form. Gate Hack Gate Hacking utilizes Virus Cores to enter Protected Areas, which are normally inaccessible to normal players. Ryu Books A Ryu Book is a key item used in the .hack saga which can track certain accomplishments fulfilled by a player, giving them certain bonuses such as movie clips or desktop music. It is uncertain that Shugo's bracelet is capable of this. It seems likely they were added for gameplay purposes, and isn't 100% cannonical, though their relationship to the bracelet is shown in Analysis. However, in G.U. Ryu Books are a Guild feature, used for increasing Guild Rank, breaking the "fourth wall" somewhat and calling into question the relationship between the books and the bracelet. Side Effects The side effects to using the bracelet become worse and occur more often as the user's infection rate increases. One side effect is good, many are bad, and one is fatal. Game Side Effects *Party's HP and SP are recovered *Party's HP and SP are reduced to 1 *Physical Attack is reduced *Physical Defense is reduced *Physical Accuracy is reduced *Physical Evasion is reduced *Magical Attack is reduced *Magical Defense is reduced *Magical Accuracy is reduced *Magical Evasion is reduced *Duk Lei is cast *Dek Do is cast *Suvi Lei is cast *Ranki Lei is cast *Mumyn Lei is cast *Duk Lei is cast on all *Dek Do is cast on all *Suvi Lei is cast on all *Ranki Lei is cast on all *Mumyn Lei is cast on all *-200 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-400 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-600 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-800 EXP (capable of reducing level) *-1000 EXP (WILL reduce level) *SYSTEM ERROR (Instant Game Over) Player Side Effects The power of Data Drain can send the victim into a coma. It can also cause memory loss, as seen with Silver Knight during .hack//SIGN Users This is a list of characters that have the Twilight Bracelet or use the forms of Data Drain. *Kite *Shugo *Haseo *Skeith *Innis *Magus *Fidchell *Gorre *Macha *Tarvos *Corbenik *Morganna *Azure Kite *Guardian Trivia *The only canon forms of Data Drain are Data Drain and Drain Heart. Drain Arc and 2128 Drain were added for gameplay reasons. See Also *List of Coma Victims category: The World